Water Princess
by annoying-alice
Summary: I should consider myself lucky, as my mother says, I get to go live in the palace, meet the royal family, and possibly marry a prince and if I were any other girl I would consider myself lucky, but I have secrets that need to stay hidden, secrets my family didn't know, secrets that if they come out I'll never leave the palace, I won't become royalty, I'll loose my head.
1. Disclaimer

Water Princess is a slight cross over story. Between twilight and The selection trilogy. I do not own anything that is recognizable and the characters and some of the details belong to Stepheine Meyer and Kiera Cass. This is my disclaimer for the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Its hard to believe that 3 days ago I was just Isabella Swan, a lowly country girl, destined to run a country farm and raise a house full of country kids. I was content to live my life that way, my family wasn't that bad off so it wasn't a necessity to climb the social ladder. If I am being honest I was looking forward to living my life that way. But, that all changed when we got the letter. My mother, Renee, was over joyed, her dark brown eyes wet with tears and her hair dark as the night I was born, was tied tightly into a bun. My father, Charlie, being the man he was only cared about the food my family would receive as compensation for my absence. I, on the other hand dreaded that blasted letter. That letter meant that I would be forced to leave my family for a week, two weeks or the rest of my life.

That's why I find myself in a carriage on my way to the castle. Surely it's not the best carriage in Grovedale but it was far better than the one my family owned. The seats were dark brown leather, worn with thick cracks scattered along the seats as if it were broken glass. The windows were yellowed from age and smoke, the carriage smelled like tobacco and menthol. The world outside quickly changed from freshly turned farm plots to rolling hills and endless meadows, and then again to small villages, I could ever so slightly make out the castle that would be my home. It was a reminder of what was to happen in the next short weeks. It was why I and so many other girls had to leave their families. It was why I had to control myself and not let my emotions take over and act thru me. It happened once, before I could learn to control it, it was an accident I never meant to hurt Angela. She was my best friend and after her accident her father got a promotion from the king. I don't know what the king wanted Angela's father to do but I know the moved up a cast letter at least.

Grovedale is divided into 6 classes, Royals, Politicians, Entertainment, Farmers, Servants, and Beggars. All classes are labeled with a letter from A-F; the Royals are considered A class. They are the top of the food chain; they are not only our figurehead, but also our supreme rulers. Class B consisted of Politicians; these are Grovedale's advisors, ambassadors, and town mayors. Any Grovedale citizen that had a problem would send note to a class B citizen and then it was up to the politicians to decide how to deal with the problem. They might send the issue higher up, although that is an anomaly; normally the politicians discard the issue and let it work itself out.

Citizens belonging to class C are our entertainment; they are actors, musical artists, dancers, visual artist, and everything in between. I belong to class D Grovedale's farmers, we produce most all of the food that the kingdom eats, there are many of us that belong to this class. Below my class is class D the servants, they live to serve classes A, B, and C. Occasionally they will help out on farms and plantations, especially during harvest time. Beggars are class E citizens, they are considered to be Grovedale homeless and criminals. But, can you blame them for stealing food when there government won't help them? I personally can't, if the government won't help our poor and yet will imprison them for stealing food, what type of government is that?

I knew before I even arrived that I would be the lowest class participating in the choosing ceremony. Before we received the letter every girl that was of age and was not married or engaged had to put her name into the choosing ceremony. Then our names, class, and picture would be sent to the king and queen for the first stage in the ceremony the Picking. I was honestly surprised when I received the letter that I was to be one of the girls in the choosing ceremony. I was plain; I didn't have the long golden hair or blue eyes. I had brown hair that was impossible to style, and my cheeks stayed a nice red color, my eyes were as green as the grass in the meadows by my farm. Everyone always told me I was beautiful, I don't see it. But the king and queen must have.

The bumpy road to Grovedale castle seemed short; in reality it was an 8-hour trip from my farm to the doors of the castle. I was nervous; I would be spending the next week, at least, in the castle. King Carlisle and Queen Esme had chosen me to be one of the 31 ladies to possibly be the next crowned princess and wife to their son Prince Edward of Grovedale.

The drive that would take me to the castle was breath taking. Trees, flowers, and a creek lined the drive. The tree lined drive opened up to reveal the castle, which sat back on many acres in the distance you could hear a waterfall splashing into a pool of water and onto rocks. Despite my nerves I knew I would enjoy this next week at here. Waiting at the door for me was my guard and maids that would be at my disposal while I stayed here. My guard was to stay with me at all times including if the royal were to be under attack. My maids I could call on and release from their duties to me at anytime.

"M'Lady we have arrived at the castle." My driver said.

That would take a little getting used to. I almost forgot that I was no longer just Anna; I was now Lady Anna Robertson of Grovedale. Being one of the chosen raised me a class level, I was no longer a D class country girl, I was now a C class entertainer. Class B girls would not move up a class they simply become the most respected in their class. Any girl who makes it through to the final three will become the leaders of B class, which means I still have the chance to move up yet another class.

" Lady Isabella," my guard said, " I am guard Black. While you are here I will be your escort in and around the grounds. There are many events in which you will need an escort to attend. I am also here to ensure your safety, my lady. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask." Antoine explained to me with pride. Something told me that he would also get special treatment for being a guard to one of the chosen; I'll have to ask him about it later.

" Lady Isabella, my name is Bree. I will be the head of your ladies train while you are here at court." Bree said timidly, as if I wouldn't approve of her.

" My lady if you'll follow me, we can show you to your room. We still have to wait for a few more girls to arrive before we go down to dinner. Once there you will be able to meet all the girls. Tomorrow morning you will each have 10 minutes to meet with the royal family."

My maids lead me to my room, my guard followed closely behind. Once the maids had opened the door I was in awe. My room looked fit for royalty, it had a deep golden trim going throughout the room. The stitching of the bedspread was gold the pillows were a shiny gold, and on the walls there were golden flower laced across the room. Needless to say my room looked like a million bucks.

I believe the only good thing about being here is that I may have the chance too let people here me, rather than me hearing everyone else.

I should consider myself lucky, as my mother says, I get to go live in the palace, meet the royal family, and possibly marry a prince. And if I were any other girl I would consider myself lucky, but I have secrets. Secrets that need to stay hidden. Secrets my family didn't know about. Secrets that if they come out I'll never leave the palace, I won't become royalty, I'll loose my head.


End file.
